sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon's Calling
South Park: Demon's Calling is a South Park story and is the prequel to Demon's Rising. It is considered to be a movie-fic because it is seperated into acts instead of consectative story based chapters. The city of South Park, and the world, are in danger of being covered in darkness when a young girl arrives from the nearby town of Hohto Park with her companions known as Chinpokomon. She and the boys must join forces to save their town from evil...again. Characters *'Miley Colisanti' - A young Jewish girl from a fictional village in an undisclosed location called, Hohto. She arrives with her three Chinpokomon to take out the demons who are wrecking havoc. She is strong willed, but tends to get in the middle of boys' friendship because she later becomes the extended (and only main) female member of the group. *'Eric Cartman' - The fat, foul-mouthed bigot of the group who tends to make rash discions without consent from his friends. He spends the movie, like the show, taunting Kyle and Miley for being Jewish and the others for being...them. Even though she's Jewish, he seems to respect Miley above any of his other friends, but this could be because she threatens him like Kyle. Bonds with the legendary Chinpokomon, Fatcat *'Kyle Broflovski' - The Jewish member and brains of group seems to be the self-imported co-leader of the group with his best friend, Stan. When the demons start to attack, he is the most frightened but later gathers his courage to help Miley and her Chinpokomon find the "immortal one". He seems to have a small crush on Miley as evident in the final scene, but it's still unknown. Bonds with the legendary Chinpokomon, Speedah *'Stan Marsh' - The cautious yet brave leader of the group of four boys convinces his friends that "no matter what, they have to save their town or die trying." His leadership is proven even more when he leads the group on a short quest to find Miley's disbanded Chinpokomon to help save their town. Bonds with the legendary Chinpokomon, Liojuana *'Kenny McCormick' - The poor member of the group who always has his head in the clouds. He is revealed to be the "immortal one" that the demons and Chinpokomon are looking for. His power helps everyone save South Park and, in the long run, the world. Bonds with the legendary Chinpokomon, Flarecock and Watitsumi Chinpokomon *'Liojuana (Lio)' - Named for his Rastafarian-like, greenish-brown colored fur is a Flame type Chinpokomon and the leader of his "pride". He is the older brother of Fatty and Speedy. Despite looking like a Rastafarian, he does not speak in an accent. His personality is like Stan's, which is why he becomes his "bonded" Chinpokomon. His name is a pun on "Leo/Lion" and "Marijuana". He resembles and was inspired by the Pokemon, Entei. *'Speedah (Speedy)' - Named for her species, a cheetah, and crystal blue colored fur is a Sea and Snow type Chinpokomon. She is younger than Lio, but older than Fatty as shown by her supeiority over him. She is smart and kind, but can be rash like Kyle which is why she becomes his "bonded" Chinpokomon. Her name is a play on "Speed" as in Crack Cocaine and "Cheetah". She resembles and was inspired by the Pokemon, Suicune. *'Fatcat (Fatty)' - Named for his obvious heavy weight is a Lightning type Chinpokomon. He is depicted as being lazy and a glutton like Cartman, yet he can run fast, if not as fast as his siblings. He is the youngest of the feline Chinpokomon. He becomes Cartman's "bonded" Chinpokomon after inviting him into his home and watching him eat all of his food. He resembles and was inspired by the Pokemon, Raikou. *'Velocirapstar' - A red, dinosaur Chinpokomon who loves to rap but never has a chance in the movie. He is an Earthly type Chinpokomon *'Donkeytron' - A blue, bipedal mammel with an arm cannon is a Machine/Cyborg type Chinpokomon. *Flarecock (Flare) - He resembles and was inspired by the Pokemon, Ho-Oh. *Watitsumi (Sumi) - She resembles and was inspired by the Pokemon, Lugia. *Fetuswami - His 2nd form resembles and was inspired by Celebi, though his main form could have been inspired by Mew. Trivia *The Chinpokomon the four boys bond with play a huge role when they receive their powers in South Park Elementals *This story was originally intended to have Pokemon instead, but Vengie decided to created original Chinpokomon. *This film features 3 canon and 5 fanmade Chinpokomon. Category:South Park Fanfics Category:Movie-Fics